Chapter 2: New Friends
by Ambersia Snakeheart
Summary: Natalie goes with Lee and meets some new people. But, a tragic event happends and they have nobody to turn to.


Chapter 2

New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Walking Dead game except some scenarios and my OCs.

Shaking off the confusion and shock I felt earlier, I look to the right of me and I see Lee. I turn my head to the left to look out the window, when I see a girl sitting with me. I give a small smiles as she looks at me.

"H- hi, I'm Clem- Clementine." she says.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." I reply. We give each other small nods and then start to stare straight ahead.

"Where are we going?" I ask Lee.

"To his farm." Lee tells me, pointing at the driver. I look at him. He has black hair, and he seems okay.

"I'm Sean, Sean Green. My family owns a farm, and we were driving to it when Lee decided to check out your house, seeing that there weren't too many walkers near it," he says. I look out the window, where it's all dark and gloomy. The walkers are probably out, I think to myself. The truck stops and we all get out.

"Looks like we're here." I say. Sean get out of the car, when an older man with white hair comes out of the house and down the porch.

"What do we have here, boy?" the man asks Sean.

"Dad, we have more guests." Sean replies.

"More guests?" I ask.

"Well, we have another family down at the farm. Oh, by the way, I'm Hershel, Green." he says. He looks at Lee's leg. I never noticed it before, but he has a slight limp and his leg is injured. I think back on how he ran with me, it must've hurt then. Then again, when you're afraid, you don't really feel the pain.

"Well, looks like I can patch it up. Come up on the porch and I'll have a look at it." Hershel says as we walk with him, "Sean, go check on your sister. I'll go get some bandages for that leg of yours." he says.

"Dad, we need to fix the fence. Those things will get in." Sean tells his dad.

"Hmph." Hershel replies.

"Cmon Dad. Lee, tell him what you saw." Sean pleaded.

"I saw the dead, walking around and eating people, like monsters." Lee said grimly.

"Well, I guess we can fix it up tomorrow." Hershel says.

Lee sits down in a chair and Clementine and I stand there silently. Hershel comes back to patch up Lee's leg.

"What your name again?" Hershel asked Lee.

"Lee."

"Well, Lee, what happened here? How'd your leg get all busted up?"

"I was in a car accident." Lee replies.

"Huh, and just where were you going?"

"I was going to Atlanta. A, uh, cop was giving me a ride home."

"Awful nice of that cop."

"Yea."

"Oh, and I never caught your name sweetie." Hershel say, turning to a Clementine and me. "Oh, looks like there are 'sweeties'."

"Clem- Clementine."

"And I'm Natalie, sir."

"Hmm. Well, looks like we're done here. There's a place for you to sleep in the barn. Sleeping bags and all."

"Thanks." Lee says, and we walk off towards the barn. When we reach the barn, we find some sleeping bags and spread them out. As soon as I lay on mine, I drift off to sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head!" a strange voice says, as I rub my tired eyes. I look at the man, he has brown hair with a cap covering most of it, and a mustache.

"My head is itchy." Clementine says.

"Well, you just slept in a barn, little lady." the man says. "I'm Kenny. My wife, Katjaa is here, and my son, Kenny Jr., but we just call him Duck." Kenny adds.

"Duck?" Lee asks, with a tone that sounds like "who-calls-their-kid-that?"

"Well, we call him Duck 'cuz everything just slides off his back. Sorta like water on a Duck's back." Kenny replies.

"That's a valuable trait. Especially in these times."

"Yea, but frankly, I think it's due to him being as dumb as a bag of hammers, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm."

As all four of us walk, I see Duck and who I'm guessing is Kenny's wife, Katjaa. She's blonde and was wearing a green shirt.

"Katjaa, this is Lee and... What are the girls' names?" Kenny announces to his family.

"Clementine and Natalie," Lee replies.

"Those are very pretty names!" Katjaa says to Clem and me. I noticed she had an accent, but I'm not sure what type. Sean comes walking up to us as we were introducing ourselves.

"Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what these things can do. The faster we get this fence up, the better," he says.

"I wanna build a fence!" Duck exclaims with enthusiasm. Sean tells Duck that he gets to sit on the tractor, which sounds like fun to me, but I stick around Katjaa since Kenny and Lee will probably be helping as well. Clem told us about the first grade and we learned that Katjaa is a veterinarian at some place called "Fort Lauderdale," wherever that is. I look over where Sean and Duck are, and I see Duck yelling at Sean from the tractor. I look around for Lee and he is cutting wood, or so it seems from the movement of his arms going back and forth. I chatted with Clementine and Katjaa for a while more, until we heard screaming. All three of us ran over as fast as we can. It was horrible! Sean's leg was caught under the tractor with walkers grabbing him through the fence and Duck sitting in the tractor with a walker grabbing his shoulders. Lee ran over to Duck to and punched the walker while Kenny pulled Duck away. After Duck was free, Kenny ran and Lee went to go save Sean.

"Get the tractor off my leg!" Sean said, panicking. Lee was about to go to the tractor when the fence crashed and the walkers toppled onto Sean. The walkers bit Sean in the neck and leg as he screamed. Hershel came and shot the walkers in the head and ran over to his son. He stayed silent for a bit, looking at his dead boy.

"Get out," he said quietly, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He shouted at us.

"I'm sorry." Kenny replied, ashamed and sad.

"SORRY?! You're son is alive. You don't get to be sorry!" Hershel yelled, then turning to Lee he said, "And YOU. You didn't do anything to help!"

"I thought I could save both." Lee said quietly.

"Well now look... You didn't." Hershel said, "Please just go. Get out and never come back."

"You've got that ride to Macon if you want it." Kenny said to Lee.

Clem looked at everyone, horrified. I stood there half still in shock and half wondering what we're going to do now.


End file.
